Lo que yace bajo la superficie
by Mandy07
Summary: Androssi vive constantemente con un vacío, sabe qué lo llenó alguna vez, pero no cómo recuperarlo ni mucho menos cómo superar su pérdida. Sólo le queda fingir y buscar venganza.


Se había levantado temprano para entrenar como todos los días, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de quedarse en la cama todo el día. La velocidad con la que aparecían los blancos aumentaba a medida que ella los iba derribando y cada uno era golpeado con más fuerza que el anterior. Como era de esperarse, sus ataques eran no solo veloces, sino fluidos y llamativos, cualquiera pensaría que no necesitaba seguir entrenando, ya destacaba bastante dentro de los E-rankers. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir con las expectaciones que todos tenían de ella, con ser un símbolo de fortaleza inalcanzable. Pero apenas podía vivir con el vacío existencial en su interior, con ese agujero en el pecho que anulaba sus emociones, y lo único que la hacía sentir medianamente mejor era su entrenamiento destructivo. El ejercicio le impedía pensar en lo doloroso que era no tenerlo cerca y en la misma estupidez de ese sentimiento.

"No es normal" se repetía. Siete años y no dejaba de afectarle, siete años y sentía que jamás volvería a sentir aquella extraña sensación. Había dejado tantas cosas inconclusas, tantas cosas por hacer. A pesar de que se había prometido a sí misma el llegar a la cima de su lista no había podido hacer nada. Quizás era culpa con algo más, lo cierto era que su mente parecía jugarle sucios trucos, haciéndole creer que lo había visto en el distrito residencial, en las arenas de las pruebas, en la televisión. Diciéndole que aquel asesino de Koon era él.

-No puede ser… No está vivo, no.

Convencer a su subconsciente siempre era lo peor, la angustia de haber creído verlo normalmente le duraba días, días en los que no era una persona funcional. Pero ahora su cerebro se estaba esforzando en autodestruirla, la técnica ocupada por Viole era la misma que la que él utilizaba, incluso Anak le había dicho que encontraba similitudes. Normalmente no hubiera confiado en aquel lagarto, pero sinceramente no existía motivo por el que quisiera perturbarla más de lo normal, todos sabían que era un tema sensible.

Los blancos se habían acabado, pero ella siguió golpeando todo a su alrededor, árboles, rocas, todo lo que se le atravesara. Ya nada de eso estaba aclarando su mente. Solo podía pensar en Baam, en la maravillosa posibilidad de que siempre hubiese estado vivo, de poder encontrarlo. En el qué hubiera sido de ellos si hubiesen escalado la torre juntos, si le hubiera cobrado aquella cita y llegado a la cima de su lista. Aunque también estaba la maldita realidad de que Grace sólo era un tipo que ocupa una técnica similar, que se le podría parecer, pero era un maldito perro de Fug.

Empuñó la mano con fuerza y azotó la última piedra que tenía cerca. El esfuerzo la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, levantó la mano con intención de volver a golpear sólo para darse cuenta que llevaba un rato sangrando, pero no era capaz de procesar el dolor. Pensar que una princesa de Zahard sucumbiría ante tales emociones banales, sobre todo aquella que había dejado una pila de cadáveres en su camino para convertirse en una. Nadie le había importado antes, de ninguna forma. Lo peor era que el sufrimiento había durado demasiado, más de lo normal, estaba harta de vivir una tortura, pero no sabía cómo acabarla.

Todo por esa simplona y maldita Rachel, por esa niñata común y corriente, víctima de todo, acarreadora de desastres. ¡¿Por qué tenía que haberse salvado ella?! Para colmo todos la ayudaban por "respeto" a su memoria. Si le hubieran preguntado…

Con la mano aun sangrando golpeó la tierra una y otra vez, su cuerpo se sacudió de ira al punto que el dolor físico desapareció. No lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de intercambiar la vida de esa rubia estúpida por la de él, la mataría en ese mismo momento si eso sirviera de algo, la haría sufrir miles de horas antes de dejarla descansar, le retorcería las inútiles piernas que tenía. Estaba harta, esa maldita furia, esa negación la había poseído todos esos años, todo ese tiempo fingiendo que estaba bien y alejándose del resto, avergonzada de sus circunstancias, deseando en secreto asesinarla de la manera más cruel posible y esperando que su sangre le calmara el dolor.

\- -Esto tiene que parar, Androssi. Ahora no puedes decirme que no te pasa nada.

\- -Leeso…

El chico le dirigió una mirada de lástima y severidad. La verdad era que estaba cansado de que se alejara, que creyera que estaba sola, eran un equipo después de todo y él no era tonto. De todas maneras, no podía creer que la hubiera encontrado así, sucia, herida en el suelo. Todos habían creído que su único lado humano había muerto junto con Baam, pero jamás habían imaginado que eso solo la había hecho más vulnerable. Ahora miraba hacia un cascarón vacío. Leeso se agachó y tímidamente le tocó el hombro para reconfortarla, esperando que quizás pudiera desahogarse un poco, que le explicara algo. Siete años de sufrir en soledad eran demasiados incluso para ella que simulaba no tener corazón.

La princesa cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando contener las lágrimas para no agrandar su humillación. Abrazó al chico con fuerza, esperando que aquello la alejara de sus pensamientos y de la cruel realidad.

\- - ¿Qué pasa si fuese él? ¿Qué pasa si estuviera vivo?

\- -¿Qué fuera quién?

Lo apretó con fuerza ¿Qué pasaría si se hubiera ido por voluntad? Si hubiera fingido su propia muerte, si toda su personalidad hubiese sido una mentira desde el principio, la lista de amigos, la amabilidad, la inocencia, todo.

\- - Nadie. Debe ser la fatiga que me hace decir cosas sin sentido.

Baam jamás les habría mentido, su voluntad para sacrificarse por el resto y la mirada pura que siempre tenía eran imposibles de fingir. Viole debía ser un sujeto completamente distinto, otra clase de persona. Solo un miembro de Fug, un hombre sin piedad, sin sentimientos, por donde se le mirara no podía tener ninguna relación su amigo más allá de ser un wave controller.


End file.
